Autographs
by Doctoress
Summary: Matt has one more autograph to sign, then he's done for the day. What will happen when he can't? Modern AU. ONE-SHOT


**Hai there! Read everything** **in bold, it's an author's note. Also, I have absolutely no idea what the real Matt Smith is like... so bear with me if you're one of the creepy stalker people who knows everything about him. JK! JK, don't kill me! Now onto the story! **

* * *

Matt nearly sighed as he signed another autograph. Honestly, he loved the fans and tried to appear energetic and happy in front of all of them, but one person could only sit and write their name and nothing else for so long. But, he had to so he smiled and signed the next paper.

*time skip*

One person left. One more signature, and he could go back to his hotel and sleep. He took the paper, and stopped. Completely stopped. He couldn't have signed the paper if his life depended on it, much less now.

"Had a rough day, Doctor? Don't worry, I may not be famous, but I understand that sitting at table writing your name all day can be exhausting."

Matt looked up to see a girl in her late twenties or early thirties. She didn't look like a fan who was completely 'Doctor Whoed' She did have a blue headband with a T.A.R.D.I.S on it, and a sweatshirt with a bunch of quotes from the ninth, tenth, and eleventh Doctor, which looked like she made it herself, but that seemed to be it. He looked down, realizing he was staring at her.

To his surprise, she laughed. "What? You thought I was going to be dressed up as a weeping angel or something? I'll save that for Halloween, maybe a super huge convention where everyone cosplays. But here? I don't think so."

Matt laughed. This girl seemed to be a fan who recognize that he was a person, one who needed to eat and sleep too, but also had just the right touch of Doctor Who nerdiness to say that she would cosplay as something from the show.

"Well, if you don't mind waiting, I can go grab a sandwich, come back, i can eat, we can chat if you want, and then I'll probably be able to sign that paper of yours."

"Go ahead. I assume you haven't had anything to eat all day."

Matt went to the local deli, wearing a hood to avoid being mobbed of course, ordered a sandwich, and hurried back as quickly as possible, and there was the girl, right where she was before.

"Alright. So, ummm... anything you want to ask about the show?" Matt took a bite of his sandwich, feeling awkward.

"Actually yes, but I do know that everything is top secret. I do have one question you could answer though. Who's going to replace Jenna when Clara is gone?" asked the girl.

"Actually David and I were going to a convention tomorrow to meet people and find out. Do you want to try?" Matt figured the girl would accept right away, who wouldn't?

"Me? No no, I'm not good acting material, I mean honestly, the last play I was in was a disaster. I'm no good."

Matt was surprised. He thought she could do really well. Maybe he could persuade her and record it without her knowing. Maybe get a photo to send to Steven. "Awww come on. It can't hurt to try. Why not try in front of me?"

"Well, okay. What should I do?"

"How about this: the doctor just asked you to join him and you said yes. We can improvise from there." Matt suggested.

"Alright." The girl agreed.

"Great!" Matt picked his phone and tapped the recorder icon and started recording the conversation.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"Just texting Steven saying I'll be a while. So you're going to be the Doctor's companion. Uhhh... I need a name though. I can't say Clara in this can I?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. My name's Rachel, you can use that."

"That a nice name. Alright, here goes. 'So Rachel, where do you want to go next?'"

"You're the one with a space box. You should know the best places to go"

"Well, there is a very nice place on the other side of the galaxy. It has excellent smoothies, and a swimming pool!"

"Perfect. I think I could do with a little relaxation after meeting an alien with a time traveling space box."

"Exactly! Did I mention they have a spa?"

"Alright, that's where I want to go. Let's get to it!"

"And scene. Now wasn't that fun?" asked Matt with a grin.

"Yes. It was. I still don't think they'd want me for the part though." said Rachel sheepishly.

"Oh, c'mon that was golden! I also got it on tape. Tell you what, how about i send it in, Steven can interview you, maybe you can do some acting for him, and you may get the part!" Matt mentally slapped himself for getting excited like that, but Rachel acting was perfect, in his opinion.

"Well... alright. I'll do it. Do you need my phone number?"

"It would be useful for contacting you."

The girl grabbed a sheet of paper from the pile on the table and scribbled her number.

"Here you go."

"And here _you_ go." said Matt, handing her a sheet of paper with his name signed in T.A.R.D.I.S blue.

"I completely forgot why I was here in the first place. Thanks Matt!"

* * *

Rachel and Matt talked a lot over the next week, putting dents in their phone bills, and becoming great friends.

A few weeks later, Rachel got called in to see Steven Moffat. A few weeks after that, she got a call from Matt.

"You got the part!"

"You're kidding!"

"Absolutely not! You're on the show! Meet me at the deli, we can get you a celebratory sandwich, my treat."

"See you there!"

* * *

**For all of you who actually read this far, THANK YOU! Also, I know there wasn't very many descriptions, and a lot of dialogue, but hey, I tried.**


End file.
